Jack the Hunter- Grimm of Beacon
by BluestoneSlime
Summary: This story is mostly revolved a new Hunter in training, Jack. This new student has joined team RWBY and made it team RWBY-J. While having his own issues with his past, he still tries to keep his team and his friends in safe and good. (Note: This is supposed to be action, adventure, humor, and bit of romance. I could only put the two main subjects, however. Please enjoy my story)
1. My new leader

(A RWBY fanfic) RWBY-J

**Day 1**

_ Jack's_

"Hia, I'm Jack and I'll be the 'J' in our new team, RWBY-J," I say, smiling what I'm pretty is a 'warmly smile'... but it just wasn't good enough! I was going to meet my hosts in fifteen minutes and I couldn't manage to get a good introduction ready! Man, I was freaking out!

"Freaking Ozpin, just what was he thinking only giving me half an hour to 'get ready'... Maybe I should just get dressed and wing it like I usually do," I sighed. This was going to be an awkward meeting if I couldn't even make a good first impression...

_(Alright, so here's a quick rundown of myself at the moment. My name is Jack, and I was recently registered to train to become a Hunter due to some... difficulties. I have pretty dark red hair, silver eyes, decent build, and a moderate fashion taste... or, I WOULD, if I weren't just in my jeans at the moment)_

After I put on my jeans, I went into my room and put on my prized possessions, my two silver knuckles. I've always had to explain to people that they're like brass knuckles, just made out of silver. It gets old after a while, since people have only heard of BRASS knuckles, but a certain pride comes from people noticing them.

"It'll be weird having to say that they don't change into anything now, instead of explaining what they're made of," I laughed to myself as the doorbell rang, which nearly made me need to change my pants already.

"What?" I asked nobody in particular," I still have five minutes to-... Ugh, come in!" I call out. I hastily put on a jacket before the door opens. Just in time... or so I thought.

"My my, just what were you expecting to do when you met young Ruby, young man? Expecting a girl to come in and you aren't even dressed," joked (_hopefully)_ Proffessor Ozpin as he brought in the cutest little girl I've ever seen. "No matter, just don't go over board on anything. Jack, this is Ruby, your new leader. You and the rest of her team will be working together from now on."

The cute girl, apparently Ruby, offered her hand after a moment, "Hi, I'm Ruby, I'm the leader of team RWBY... Although, I guess he just said that, huh?... Uh, you're Jack, right? What school are you from?"

"I never went to a school," I replied, hoping she wouldn't delve much deeper. Which, of course she did.

"What? But everyone has to go to a school before coming to Beacon. How did you manage to skip everything?"

Ozpin apparently decided that that was the time to leave, since he just up and walked off, leaving the two of us by ourselves. Naturally I invited her in, and we talked for a good amount of time before suddenly getting up in the middle of a sentence for no apparent reason.

"Uh," I stuttered, "is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No way, but I DO want to get to sleep. It's getting late, Jack. Oh, and as your new leader, I order you to get a good night's rest, got it?" She giggled and left the room.

I looked out the window and was immediately surprised. It was night already? How had that happened? It was midday when I started talking to Ruby. Was I talking for HOURS?

I got laid down on the couch I was sitting with Ruby on and sighed, but not able to conceal my smile.

"Hey," I happily stated, "if the rest of the team is about like her, then I may have made the right move in coming here, after all. Who'da thunk?"

_I didn't realise that everything that I fought to keep up until joing Beacon was about to change and alter. Whether it was ACTUALLY a good idea or not, I still can't tell, but I can assure you all of something. I wouldn't ever, EVER take it back._

_Now, I'll tell my story from here on, of how I became a Hunter like no other. -Jack_


	2. The new member

(A RWBY fanfic) RWBY-J

_Weiss'_

"Look who I found, guys! The newest member of team RWBY!" Ruby yelled out AS SOON as she opened the door, nearly giving me a heart attack. Good thing I didn't have my Myrtenaster, or else she'd be minced meat.

"So... where is he? I don't see anybody, or is he hiding?" I asked, noticing that she was the only one in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, ya. Come on in, Jack, and introduce yourself to your new team," Ruby said excitedly, "Oh, and close the door, will ya?"

The man who walked in was... like a male version of Ruby. It was so weird. Silver eyes, dark red hair, the two of them even liked to wear red, it seemed. He was wearing a strange red hooded jacket with white plates of metal on his elbows (armor, perhaps)? He also was wearing red biker gloves with cut off fingers, and more of those armor plates on the back of his hand on each knuckle... and then he just wore normal jeans and a cheap pair of sneakers. Was he off his medication when he designed that outfit?

"Hia, my name's Jack, and I'm the newest member in team RWBY-J" he said, but it was clear that he had rehearsed that one line WAY too many times. The next line, however, was pretty legitimate.

"It's nice to meet you four. I hope we can be friends" Even the smile that went with the line was good looking.

"Well," I started, "I'm Weiss, this is Blake, and this is Yang. I assume that you've already talked to Ruby?"

"Of course." He paused for some reason, leaned toward me, and suddenly asked "...Blue eyes... are you perhaps a Schne-" Fortunately, a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch popped up infront of us informing us that a representative of each team who got a new member must come to her office immediately.

Nice timing, I thought. Wonder why he asked my family name, and all because of my blue eyes? Something was up with him, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know just yet.

The new guy, Jack, sighed. Guess he didn't realize that was going to happen?

This thought was pretty much confirmed when he awkwardly said "Wow, already? I kinda figured that it'd be a few hours before they call us in. Sorry guys, I thought that I could warn you before-"

"Ya ya," Ruby interupted, apparently not caring about his apology, "So, who wants to represent us with Jack? I need to go meet up with Jaune for something, so it has to be one of you three."

"How about Weiss? They already seem to have a connection. Though, we probably shouldn't leave the two of them alone for too long," laughed Yang.

"It would better if it were her. Weiss does complain about not being able to be our leader alot. Maybe this'll keep her quite," Blake said behind her book.

"Seriousy? Why would I want to be alone with... with HIM? He seems like a creep, and I quit wanting to be the leader, Blake. Though, I CAN go if you want."

What was I doing? Why did I just offer to escort him?

Ruby smiled. "Great, then you two should go pretty quickly, the rest of the teams are probably on their way already."

"Fine, let's go," I sighed as I dragged Jack with me out the door.

"This is going to be a long day if I have to be your keeper, Jack. Hey, why're you smiling like that?"

I thought he was just going to chuckle and leave it at that, but he finally spoke up after a few moments.

"I'm just glad. I get to talk to you by ourselves for a bit, now. Oh, I didn't mean that to be creepy, I just learn about people faster when it's just the two of us."

I sighed and said nothing.

I hope I don't have to escort him everywhere, I thought. I don't know how much of this guy I can take.

Even though I didn't know why, I actually found myself smiling at the thought. How weird.


	3. The Meeting

(A RWBY fanfic) RWBY-J

(Alright, so before we get into the new chapter, I apparently have some things to clear up.

First off, I'd like to ask you all to be a bit patient. There WILL be some things that don't make immediate sense, but don't fret about it. Why Weiss wasn't mean, why Jack looks strikingly like Ruby, why Jack assumed Weiss was a Schnee out of nowhere, these are things that will be explained.

Also, this fanfic isn't based in the exact same universe as the actual RWBY series (which should be obvious by now). So, when things don't turn out exactly like they would in the original, just realize that this WILL be different. Uniqueness, scary right? Apparently something in the phrase Fan FICTION isn't understood by alot of people, so ya.

One LAST thing: I don't like harems. They're too predictable, so the fact that Jack's working with a team of only females won't last that long. No worries, guys who hate harems.

Alright, thanks for reading, and please enjoy)

_Weiss'_

By the time Jack and I had arrived to the meeting, he'd grown quiet. I had already sensed his unwillingness to go to the meeting once we left our room, but he wouldn't tell me why, no matter how many times I asked him. Every time he just told me that I'd know when we got there, which was somewhat foreboding. Of course, because of that, I was relieved when there were more people in Goodwitch's office.

Well, I thought I'd be relieved, until the tension of the air in the room washed over me as soon as I opened the door. Jack must've seen my reaction, (or, he had been expecting something like that, which would make sense since he'd hated the idea of coming here so much), because he went in first, leaving me to follow.

I figured that I had just over reacted to something, since the only abnormal thing about the room was the amount of people in it. There were eleven people in the small room. The fact that that many people could actually fit in the room was pretty surprising, much less the tense air of the room.

"Good, it seems that everyone has arrived. If you could close the door, it would be greatly appreciated," said a Glynda Goodwitch who seemed somewhat impatient already.

"We didn't take very long getting here. What's her problem, I wonder" Jack muttered under his breath. What a rude thing to ask, when we WERE the last people here. Was the tense air getting to him already?

Goodwitch got up as soon as I closed the door and looked over the twelve kids infront of her. She seemed like she had some serious news to give.

"Who here is already a member of a team and has a partner?" she simply asked. Half of us, literally six of the twelve, raised our hands.

"Good, thank you for being kind enough as to come here. I have some important information to give you and, through you, your team mates." She paused for a moment and continued on.

"Your team will be temporarily holding an outsider, each with his own, seperate room. The most you will be doing with them is teaching them how things go here at Beacon, while we get some things set up for them. We hate to give you such an inconvenience, but it's a very necessary burden." She stressed the 'necessary', and practically glared at Jack and the other five new guys.

"There ARE a few rules that come with these new burdens, as well. One, at least one person from each team will need to watch them at all times, except for at night. Two, do all that you can, including physically restraining them, to keep them from eachother. However, do NOT get into a physical fight with them at all costs. Three, don't let them leave the Beacon property unless you get an order telling you to. Last, do not enter any kind of relationship with them above what is strictly necessary." She looked at all of us, expecting a response I guess. Which she immdediately got.

"So, why are you even letting us into your 'school' if we're such a burden?" asked one of the new guys. He looked alot like Jack, with his red hair, and his build, but this guy had purple eyes instead of silver.

I wonder if the two are related, I thought.

"You will know why you are allowed to be here when you need to know, and it will be up to you if you tell your holders," Goodwitch stated bluntly.

"You are all dismissed. Have a good day."

I looked at Jack, and then all of the other students in charge of keeping the new students, or whatever the new guys were. None of the new students seemed to be very amicable at the moment. Turns out Jack was even effected by the mood, as he turned and walked out as soon as we were dismissed. Atleast he waited outside the door, but that may have only been because of the new rules forced on him. I just hoped he realized that these rules sucked for the rest of us, as well.


	4. When I met Musa

(A RWBY fanfic) RWBY-J

_Jack's_

I growled as I sat on the chair in my room. I had just explained my new situation to what I thought was my new team. However, they weren't my team, nor would they be, apparently. That witch, and probably that Ozpin as well, made damn sure to make that clear. To think, I thought this could have been a good opportunity to start over. I could just laugh at the thought now.

I got up and went out to the door to go get something to drink, hoping there was a food court or something at the school. Unfortunately, there was someone already at the door when I opened it.

"U-um are you Jack?" some Faunus chick asked after she got over the surprise of me suddenly opening the door.

I sighed and leaned against the door frame, making it clear that I wasn't wanting any visitors.

"You're talking to him. What d'ya want with me?" I asked, with a bit of a sharper tone than I meant to have.

"John told on of us to come talk to you before he would come out of his room, and we didn't know what to do but..."

It was just like John to put the weak into this kind of rule breaking situation. I could have laughed, if I didn't mind the chance of my own holders hearing outside and coming to investigate. However, I did mind, so I didn't.

Instead I just paused for a moment and sighed, holding the door open for her.

"Come on in, I suppose. I'm leaving the door cracked so you don't in trouble, so make sure not to say anything you'll regret."

"Thank you, I'll try to make this quick, okay?" She told me as she went and sat in my chair.

"Alright," I sighed again as I went and sat on my bed, "What did he tell you to ask me? And don't try to tell me that he didn't give you something specific."

She hesitated long enough that I thought that she might have forgotten what he told her, but she eventually said "He wanted you to tell me why you guys need somebody to watch you all the time." It was clear that she was the one who asked John the question originally, but I answered her anyways.

"The reason," I started, "is because we're too dangerous to leave alone, but apparently not dangerous enough to be killed outright. The six of us aren't exactly normal, so you may not understand that reason fully."

She twitched her ears in response, and I remembered that she WOULD understand not being normal. Whoops. But even so, she wouldn't understan our situation from just that one comment, so I continued.

"The six of us have ruined enough lives for us to be put to death. I honestly don't know why these so called 'Hunters' are keeping us here. All I know is why we can't be alone, and why we can't be together." It was only a half lie, so I didn't feel too bad for saying it.

"Then... why can't you be together?" She asked, genuinely curious about us. Once again, I could've laughed, because she wouldn't be soon, if John was doing what I thought he'd do.

"We'd end up breaking out in a fight, whether we wanted to or not. Oh, and before you say anything, normal fights CAN be stopped, but we aren't normal. Someone else almost always ends up hurt, if not worse, as well. So that's why we can't be together." I could feel myself beginning to loosen up about then. I was used to people digging for info, while she was just honestly asking. That was something I couldn't reject just yet.

"We, like you, aren't fully human, so we used to get abused quite a bit. However, unlike most of you Faunus, we arguably deserved it. But even if we deserved it, it sucked. Being attacked randomly in the forest when the normal people were at fault straying from their territory..." I didn't mean to pause, but she cut in before I could get over it.

"What do you mean by 'straying from their territory'? Were you not in the kingdoms?" Crap, she picked up on it. I had hoped she wouldn't, since I didn't actually mean to mention it.

"Listen," I said as I got up, after a long pause, "all you need to worry about is the burden named John, alright? Don't ask any of us about our past, by the way. It's a good way to get into a verbal fight."

I had pretty much pushed her out the door before muttering a 'goodnight'. After thatI closed the door, went back to my bed to lie down, and sighed. I needed to not talk to her, it seemed. Her honesty could have probably made me admit about anything. I never was good at lying, anyways.

"Whatever, I just need to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will better," I mumbled to myself. I didn't believe it, but I hoped that it would be true if acted like I did.


	5. The test in the woods (pt 1)

(A RWBY fanfic) RWBY-J

_(Real quick, I need to announce a change to the character Musa. For reasons that you'll probably figure out later, her name will now be 'Nusa'. Not a big change, and it may sounds worse to some of you, but there IS a decent reason for it. Thank you)_

_Jack's_

It's been four days since I went to the meeting with Weiss and that witch Glynda. I've done absolutely nothing interesting those four days, and it irritated me. Apparently team RWBY, who I've keeping a mental distance from, had accidentally stumbled upon AND stopped some burglary or something. I just remember Ruby telling me in passing, and how annoyed I was that I had to be stuck in my room the whole day! I hated the mere idea itself of going back into that room for more than half an hour by then.

But that's exactly why I was so pumped for this 'field trip', (which ended up in some Grimm territory woods somehow). I was finally free for an entire day! We just arrived and it's already in the afternoon! I was going to be free until nearly midnight if this rate kept up! It was all I could do to not actually voice my opinions, since it's only been four days and I was already anxious. However, some people seem to be mind readers, and Nusa seemed to be one.

"What are you so excited for? We're on a pretty dangerous trip here, you know." she asked worriedly. For a little girl like her, I expected her to have an elegant weapon of some type. The weapon she had turned out to have was a pretty scary looking sword, though. I didn't know how she could hold it, since it seems so heavy. Atleast she came prepared, I guess

"What are you talking about? All of us are happy to finally be out of our fancy cages! Man, the feel of the wind here so perfect compared to that room's artificial cooling." I couldn't keep my excitement in. No matter how much I tried, I never had much of an attention span, and that DAMNED room was just the opposite of what I needed.

"Do you even know why we're here, Jack? We're hunting some wild Boarbatusk before they cause very much damage to the town nearby. We need to be serious about this," she pleaded. She apparently didn't like the idea of whatever a Boarbatuck was sneaking up on us. I guess I could understand.

"Why are we hunting them here? This IS Grimm territory, so we are the ones intruding... Y'know, the bad guys?" How could they not tell that this was Grimm territory? The smell was strong enough a normal person should have figured it out. Besides, more than just a Boarbatusk or two was here.

"Do you like the Grimm or what? You've done nothing but defend them, and these things want to make the entire planet their 'territory' again. We need to kill them before they kill us." Her grip tightened on his sword then, and I nearly thought that she was going to attack me. She had some serious loathing going on in her.

"Hey," John, who had been listening to us talk from behind, scoffed as he walked up to us, "that's pretty offensive you know. We aren't going to kill a single Grimm unless WE are the ones in danger, so don't expect any help from us when you pick on something you can't handle, pup. You Hunters are the ones in the wrong, no matter what you think."

I smiled a little bit then. I tended to forget that there were five other people who would understand my situation with the Grimm. Five jerks of people, jerks with zero social skills, but five people none the less.

"We are Hunters and Huntresses in training, plus there's alot of us. There's probably nothing we can't handle. Besides, your own team-"

"HOST team, I'm not actually a member," I interrupted.

"Your HOST team," she sighed, "took down a Nevermore with only four people. Imagine what twenty of us can take."

I thought about it, and hoped that these Boarbatusks we were hunting were long gone. She was right, RWBY HAD killed a Nevermore, and JNPR took down a Deathstalker both on their first day of being a team. I'd imagine that they've only gotten better, too.

A clash behind me returned me from my thoughts. It sounded like metal on metal, but that wasn't was scared me. I trusted John to be fine, but wasn't Nusa behind me as well? I turned and looked behind me to see two Ursi looking at me.

"Hey! You could've killed her!" I heard John yell as he slammed his sledgehammer, which I didn't even notice that he had, over one of the Ursa's head. I shook my head and got took as fighting postion for the other Ursa as my new target was flung a few feet back my something.

"Jack, if you're just going to stand there, get out of my way! I'd like to NOT kill a fellow Hunter!" Nusa yelled from behind me. I turned to see a still steaming barrel of a short shotgun. Nusa turned to another Ursa and shot it in the head with a pistol. Didn't she just have a sword?

"What's going on? I stopped paying attention for ten seconds! Why are we already being overrun?!" I yelled. The situation, as far as I could tell, was that we were against thirty or so Ursi, but that didn't make any sense. Ursi sometimes hunt in pairs, but even I haven't seen a group of five before, much less thirty! Out of nowhere, John smacked me in the head to bring me back to the situation again.

"Jack! Now isn't the time to over assess everything like you usually do! You see that we're being ambushed, right?"

"Where should I go?" I looked around at the chaos. There were too many options, too many possibilites, too many people, too many-

"Jack," John yelled again, "do you see all these Ursi?"

"How could I not?" Where was John going with this?

John pointed the end of his sledgehammer at me with an unsettling seriousness in his eyes.

"Jack, I need you to get rid of all of them. Kill them, and protect the Hunters and Huntresses. Show them all that we aren't to be put down!"


	6. The test in the woods (pt 2)

(A RWBY fanfic) RWBY-J

_John's_

"Jack," I yelled at the idiot, "do you see all these Ursi?"

"How could I not?" The confusion in his eyes told me that he had no clue what I was about to do, the poor fool. I pointed my sledgehammer at his chest so that he would understand the severity of the situation. I never stop mid-fight just to emphasize a point, so it should've been obvious.

"Jack, I need you to get rid of all of them. Kill them, and protect the Hunters and Huntresses. Show them all that we aren't to be put down!" That was all I told him. I figured that the year we've been in the kingdoms would've given him a bit of self control, even if given an order like that. I was wrong, however.

An Ursa lunged at me while I was distracted, and would've hit its mark. Unfortunately for the Ursa, Jack had entered what I always called his Guardian's Rage. When someone needed his help, and he entered this unique rage, there was no stopping him. The fist that connected with the Ursa's chest killed it almost instantly, and that was only to protect me. To protect everyone else, he'd probably double that force.

"Jack," I warned, "don't go too far. Just protect the-" I shouldn't have said 'protect'. He launched into another Ursa in a full tackle at the mention of the word. I sighed and looked at Nusa. I was so worried that she may have been hit by the first attack that I accidentally killed the first Ursa, despite saying that I wouldn't just a minute ago. Even so, I couldn't help but be glad when she ended up fine.

I looked around and counted the remaining enemies. Minus the three that Jack was attacking, and the ones currently in battle with the Hunters, there were only five. Man, those Hunters were pretty good.

I readied my sledgehammer and was about to crush another Ursa when I heard howling in the distance. Another problem, could it be a possibility that we would have to fight those wolf things as well? The Grimm rarely ever work together, so what would be the chances of that?

While a was distracted with my speculation, some kind of boar thing smashed into my side. When I recovered from the blow, I saw it spinning around on its spine like a wheel. What on Earth was that thing? I guarded with my sledgehammer just in time as another attacked me from my other side. If I wanted to kill them, I would be out of harm's way already, but Jack's stupid ideology of killing only when needed had gotten to me, apparently.

I heard a 'let's go' from behind and turned just in time to see our 'peers' running away. I didn't blame them, as I would retreat by now, as well. I looked back at Jack, who was trading blows with the new spinning boars. Everytime he killed one, another hit him from behind. How many bones had he broken just because I sent him into that rage, I wondered.

Wait, why would he still be in it? Everyone was far enough that they could get away, right? I took the chance to sneak a peak at the group and noticed some of them carrying bodies. That's it! Jack, the moron, had been holding off the Grimm so that they could get away with the (hopefully) unconscious Hunters.

"Alright Jack, if you think we still need to fight, then I'll fight with you!" I yelled at him, hoping he'd realize that I was putting myself in danger. Which, if he did, he didn't care much. I guess that the unconscious people were in more danger than I was, which I'd have to agree with.

It was probably only about half an hour when the two of us started making it back to Beacon, but it seemed like forever. Jack was only happy to stop fighting once everyone was out of sight. By then, however, the Beowolves (as he called them) had come in to join the fight. With Jack out of his Rage, that took ENTIRELY too long.

"John, you should probably just go. You can barely walk, and I'm just slowing you down. What if more of them show up?" I heard Jack say in a voice that was too quite to be good. He was right, I couldn't walk that much further with him. I had taken a serious beating from those damned Boarbatusks. No wonder we were here to kill them.

I sighed. "How dramatic are you going to be? I can walk all the way back to Beacon with THREE people. Just sit tight, and we'll be there in no time," I lied. I looked down to see him unconscious again, and sighed.

"Nusa! Goodwitch! Where are you?!" I called out. I even swallowed my pride and called for the members team RWBY after a minute, despite my hate for them. I sunk to my knees when I actually got a response from ahead, and saw bodies running toward us. I still can't remember much of what was said, but I DO remember a phrase that I've never heard someone say to people like us. Not for years, atleast.

"Jack! John! Are you alright?"


	7. Questions and answers

(A RWBY fanfic) RWBY-J

_Jack's_

"So, is he going to be okay?"

I heard Ruby's voice in the all too familiar emptiness. Nothing but the blackness and deafening silence I was born in, except she was breaking the silenced part. What was she doing there? Humans shouldn't be able to get there...

I opened my eyes and saw my Host team's leader standing by me with a worried expression on her face. I was surprised I could make out her facial expression, since she wasn't even looking at me. Why was she so worried? Did someone not make it out of the woods?

"Hey, what's wrong, Ruby?" I asked as I tried to sit up, but only managing to lift up a little bit and fall back onto the bed. It was too painful to immediately try sitting up again, so I just stayed down.

"Hey, why can't I move any?" My voice was barely anything above a rasp for some reason. Maybe I needed something to drink?

"That's probably due to all of the fractured bones in your body, Jack. It took a LOT of time and energy to heal you, I hope you know," a voice in the other room called out. The young man who walked out smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"You were as broken and battered as could be, so be happy that you aren't in an even worse pain than you're in now."

"My name is Sicrael, and I'm the one who nursed you back to good shape. I'm on team FNUS _('Faunus')_ with Nusa, in case you were wondering."

I successfully sat up, despite the pain, and looked around the room. Ruby, Weiss, Nusa, John, and this Sicrael guy were somehow fitting together in this small room. Actually, it took me a second to notice that I wasn't in my own room. Who's bed was I in, exactly?

"Hey, where am I? And where did I get all those breaks you were talking about? Where's the people from the woods?" I really cared about the others from the woods more than myself, but it took me a second to remember what had happened.

"Jack," Weiss said, walking up to the bed, "calm down. Everyone is alright. The worst casualty from the field trip was a broken thumb, and the guy already had it set and looked at." She looked at Ruby, who nodded.

John got up from the chair he was sitting in and motioned everyone else out, most of which said a passing 'goodbye'.

"Don't be too rough on him, alright?" He asked of them before closing the door behind him. That was a forboding question if I've ever heard one.

"Uh," I stuttered, "what's going on? Why did everyone leave?"

"We need to stay with you until Miss Goodwitch gets here to tell you something. Besides, we have our own questions for you before she asks hers," Weiss stated bluntly.

"And I'm here to make sure she doesn't go too out of line," Ruby laughed. I wondered if that was really the reason. I mean, who laughs at making sure somebody doesn't go 'too out of line'?

I considered telling them not to bother me until I felt better, but for some reason I said "Go ahead. Shoot _(Shoot: 'Go ahead', it's a bit redundant, but it's a phrase he picked up)_" instead.

"Good. Now, what was up with you in the woods?" Weiss asked, not hesitating in the slightest, "You went from a useless kid to some kind of destroyer all because your friend asked you to? What is that really about?"

I sighed. I didn't want to explain what John dubbed 'Guardian's Rage'. The name was lame as it is, the last thing I needed to do was add to it.

"I went into that... 'Rage' because he brought the rest of you to my attention, not because he asked me to. I became a 'destroyer' to protect you all."

"Are you serious? Then where did you get all that energy from? It didn't look like you activated your aura..." She was leading me. If this was a court, I could call 'foul'.

I decided to get it out of the way. "I can't use an aura, since I don't have one, alright? That is why I didn't 'activate' it, because I don't have any aura to activate in the first place. Next question." I knew that it was pretty rude to word my reply the way I did, but I didn't want her asking anything else about my 'aura', or lack of.

She looked at me for a moment, as if analysing whether I told the truth or not. I guess she could tell that I wasn't saying anything else about it, because she just launched into the next question.

"Alright, then did your weapons actually DO anything? They looked like they were just regular old brass knuckles."

"They're just regular old SILVER knuckles. I didn't go to your Hunter schools, so I didn't make my own weapon. Say... Where ARE my knuckles?" I hadn't even noticed that they weren't on my hands this whole time.

The door opened and the witch _(The Witch: Glynda Goodwitch)_ stepped in. Just great, too. She looked like she had some serious business to get over with.

"Jack, your weapons are in pieces on your desk. Professor Ozpin will be nice and let you design a new weapon, along with your friends, so make sure to thank him for that later. Most wouldn't give you the chances that man is. That isn't why I came to talk to you, though."

"More rules, I assume?" I scoffed.

"Quite the opposite, actually. The two of us were discussing some of the freedoms we may let you have." More freedoms? There was no way. I thought that those two didn't like us.

"When you feel up to it, you and a member of your host team will come down to my office again. We'll discuss all of it there, but for now, you should get your rest."

Was that a trick, or were they genuinely being nice? There was no way. I must have done something to make them consider it.

...Was it possible that I earned a little bit of trust somehow?


	8. A lesson in friendship

(A RWBY fanfic) RWBY-J

_Jack's_

"Is this the goal you want to achieve?"

"Yes, it is, ma'am," I answered. I was standing straight up in Goodwitch's office. Well, as straight as you can be while leaning on crutches. She had just told me that I, along with the other six of my kind, would be allowed to become 'special students' in Beacon. That phrasing would NORMALLY be a good thing, but I had the feeling that we were only 'special' due to our situation.

"Only you, however, will be allowed to design or buy our own weapon. This will be a one-time thing, so make sure to design it correctly," she warned. She very quickly dismissed Yang and I once I nodded in understanding.

Yang immediately started asking questions as soon as the door was closed. "So, what are you going to make? I saw that you used your silver knuckles, so are they going to be some kind of special gauntlet? If you want, you can use an old design of my Ember Celica as a base. Just try to be creative, and not make the exact same thing, okay?"

I had to smile a little bit. Yang was always full of energy, much like Ruby, but she was always pretty excited for things. That girl could make a boring thing interesting, I think.

I thought about her offer, but just shook my head.

"Those are a bit complicated for me, so I think I'll just stick to something simple. Maybe just design a custom look to some more knuckles."

"You aren't going to make it special? How booooring. What if you make them shoot out fire when you punch? That'd be awesome!" She punched the air infront of her, to demonstrate.

I had to laugh at the demonstration. These members of RWBY just aren't what I expected Huntresses to be like. I always expected scary and brutish people to be Hunters, but thes girls were the exact opposite.

"I don't think that fire is my thing. Besides, I don't really understand that much about Dust and how it works. I'd probably just end up setting myself on fire somehow," I sighed.

"Hmmmm... How about I lend you my textboo in between classes, Jack? You can learn how to use Dust, and then make an awesome weapon. That sound good, right?"

"...Ya, I suppose that could work. I mean, I don't have to design them tonight, so I can take alittle bit of time to read up on how to utilise Dust. I think I'll take that offer, Yang," I smiled. I honestly didn't want to use Dust in my weapon, but I could at least use the knowledge later on.

"Hey Jack, who's the girl?" a voice asked from across the hall we were in. It was one of us, and the worst one I know, as well.

"Who's this guy? A friend of yours?" I heard Yang ask. I would have responded immediately, if I weren't preparing for a fight.

"Not in the slightest. That's Alpha, one of us. A prick who likes to bully people, and not just people weaker than himself," I told her after a moment. I had hoped that I wouldn't meet him again for a while.

Alpha walked over to me and looked me up and down, no doubt analyzing my wounds. He was always good at noticing weakness, and mine were pretty obvious at the moment.

"Why would you talk about me like that, Jack? Don't you remember the good times we had?" He paused to look at Yang, then directed his attention to me again.

"This girl beat you up, or what?"

"Actually, I'm part of his team, Alpha. I'm the one who carried him when he hurt," she replied before I could say anything. I didn't feel like the time was right to mention that they were only my host team.

Apparently Alpha felt like it was an important point, however.

"Don't get too friendly with him, girl. We aren't ON any team, so don't act like he's your friend, or anything."

This time, I beat Yang to the response. Although, I did say more than I meant to in my reply.

"I can be friends with whoever I like, Alpha. We aren't in the forests anymore, so don't forget that I'm not limited to five others now."

Alpha looked at me, looked at Yang, and looked back at me again. After a moment, he just started laughing.

"Ah, I guess that's true, Jack. Plus, your girlfriend DID help you out in the woods... Though, I wonder how often she'll pick you up if you keep falling."

I was about to give him some choice words when he suddenly knocked the crutch I was leaning on away from me with his foot. I would have fallen, too, if Yang didn't catch me almost immediately. Man, that fall would've hurt.

"Remember," he said to Yang, "we aren't like you humans. We aren't like those Faunus, either. We are stronger than you, and the strong don't get along with the weak. So, don't get too friendly with your dear Jack here, because you'll soon ditch him." He walked off as he was saying that little speech, and I would love to say that it was because he didn't start a physical fight, but I knew and still know that that's EXACTLY what he wanted.

"Jerk, he only did that because I can't fight back right now if he only targeted me. I'd have pounded him if..." I trailed off.

I felt a pat on my back and Yang leaned me against the wall.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll tell your new friends to keep an eye out for him. Right now, you just need to heal up and let us help you out," she said as she handed me my other crutch.

"Why would you do that? It seems like I'll just give you a burden, and that wouldn't be right."

"Really, Jack," she scoffed, "what do you think friends are for? Whether your weaker or stronger than them, friends help you out when they can, and it seems like this is a perfect opportunity to see who your friends are."

I didn't really know how to respond to that. I already knew what friends did, but the five 'friends' I've ever had always made things difficult. On our way back to our rooms I resolved something.

'I'm going to do whatever I can to repay these people for what they do for me.'


End file.
